


and i love (you) more every moment

by queerbaitings



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, perhaps, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitings/pseuds/queerbaitings
Summary: More often than not these days, Jon would find himself following Damian back to the Cave after their patrols had ended.





	and i love (you) more every moment

**Author's Note:**

> born from a tired rant in which i told my friend i cried because: "i thought of damian and jon just being really soft and cuddling late night after patrol and sharing lazy kisses and damian calling jon 'beloved' and them blushing and falling slowly asleep and in love GOD i'm so fucking gone for them"
> 
> anyway. this is that. everyone say thank you to tired me.
> 
> keep in mind that i'm still a baby dc stan so?? timeline?? canon continuity?? don't know her. (also characterisation is probably way off...i'll get better)
> 
> **jon and damian are aged up to around 17 and 20 respectively ******

More often than not these days, Jon would find himself following Damian back to the Cave after their patrols had ended. They didn't always patrol together anymore - not since Jon turned 13, really - but that didn't stop Jon from seeking out his boyfriend in Gotham and tailing him back to his home.

Damian didn't mind - or, at least, he didn't  _appear_ to mind. Sure, he did that weird tongue clicking thing everyone hated whenever Jon dropped down next to him and rolled his eyes when Jon announced he'd be staying, but after knowing Damian for nearly 8 years, Jon was fairly certain in his ability to pick up little tells in Damian's mannerisms and facial expressions - such as the tiny smile on his face when Jon appeared and the light in his eyes when Jon announced he'd be staying.

So. Jon stayed overnight at the Manor a lot, and tonight was no exception. Really, he should have gone home; he was tired and yawning uncontrollably as he and Damian changed out of their uniforms (because Jon was over so often he started leaving civvies in the Cave and even in Damian's  _room_ , which was a weird thought.) But it was a Friday night - Saturday morning? - and Jon  _really_ wanted to wake up to Damian's sleeping face or Damian looking over him with a look so  _raw_ and  _loving_ that Jon couldn't look away, and he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend for warmth he didn't necessarily  _need_ but liked anyway and, really, who (or what) was going to stop him from achieving that wish?

When they had both changed, Damian held his hand out to Jon, who took it with as bright a smile as he could manage with the deep eye-bags adorning his face. Damian returned his smile, softer and barely-there, but Jon took it as a win. It was nice to see Damian smile, even if Jon didn't get to see it too long, with Damian turning away and leading him up the stairs to the Manor. Jon knew where they were going, but he couldn't help the thumping of his heart that occurred every time he thought about it. He and Damian had been dating since he was 15, known each other since he was 10, but the thought of entering Damian's room - just the two of them - still rattled his heart every time. Damian had laughed at him when he expressed this, but Jon could always hear the increase in Damian's heart-rate in this scenario. It brought a smile to Jon's lips.

Jon would surely get lost in the Manor had he not taken this same path almost every night for the past three years. That reason was also why Jon knew that they were getting closer to Damian's room by the time they were at the next hall over. And when they were there, Damian looked over his shoulder at Jon like he did every time - like he was making sure Jon actually  _wanted_ to be there, and not in a guest room across the Manor - before he opened the door and they stepped in, not even bothering to turn on the light; they'd soon be asleep in each other's arms, so what was the point?

Damian was always uncharacteristically nervous when they ended up alone in either of their rooms, so Jon tugged on his partner's hand to lead them towards the bed. Damian stumbled, just a little, causing a slight blush to burn into his tan cheeks. Jon thought it was adorable.

They didn't speak a word as Jon released their hands from their grip and pulled Damian's covers aside, sliding in to his preferred side of the bed. Damian did the same, not even hesitating to rest his head on Jon's chest and wrap his arms around the younger boy. Jon, in turn, wrapped his arms around Damian, squeezing briefly before loosening his hold. They lay like this for - seconds? minutes? hours? neither of them knew - before Damian spoke up, a soft murmur into Jon's chest that the younger didn't catch.

"Pardon?" Jon was whispering, careful not to disturb the peace that they had established. Damian changed angles, manoeuvring himself so that he was comfortable while looking into Jon's eyes.

"I said," he started, clearing his throat a little so he could speak clearly. "That we should find a home...together. Once you turn eighteen."

Jon would deny the tears forming in his eyes until his deathbed.

"You mean it?" he asked, shuffling so he was not-quite sitting and cupped Damian's face in his hands, smile covering his face. Damian nodded as best he could with the hold on his face.

"I - I love you, Jonathan, and I want to start building a life with you, one step at a time." The tears were falling from Jon's eyes, silently and slowly now. All he could do was nod, his smile widening - perhaps triggering the smile that graced Damian's. Damian leant up, removing Jon's hands from his face as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, chaste and quick. "I want to spend my life with you, my Beloved. I hope the time may come in which the world will know you as mine."

Jon choked a small laugh through his tears, leaning forwards to once again capture Damian's lips in his own. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Damian's; could feel is boyfriend's soft breath against his lips and how warm his face was. "I love you, Dami. I'd be honoured to have the world know that I'm yours."

And Damian kissed him again, longer than the last but still as chaste. He gave Jon one last smile before sliding back down Jon's chest - Jon readjusted himself so they could both comfortably lay down - and wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend. Damian snuggled in close, and Jon thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than Damian completely relaxed against his chest. He hugged the elder to his chest, and if they were holding each other just a little tighter that night? That was nobody's business but theirs.


End file.
